


Brush Pass

by Skeiler



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeiler/pseuds/Skeiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Carter crossover/Captain America: TFA canon divergence: no HYDRA, no Red Skull and no supersoldier serum. It's 1946, and Bucky Barnes has come home from the war to work for the SSR and gotten his friend Steve a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/gifts).



> I loved two of Odsbodkins' prompts, so I decided to write this as a little treat. I hope you like it! :D

Peggy watched the slim young man standing awkwardly in the doorway to the SSR’s bullpen. He was clutching a battered briefcase and an ill-fitting suit, but he had delicate features and Peggy liked something about him instantly. She watched him reach up and try to push his lank blonde hair out of his eyes as he waited. When he swept his eyes over the desks in the room, his eyes met Peggy’s for a moment. She smiled at him from across the room, and the man smiled back.

Chief Dooley’s office door opened and Agents Sousa and Barnes walked out. Barnes caught sight of Steve Rogers standing at the edge of the bullpen, smiling doofily at something—or someone. Bucky followed the line of Steve’s eyes and saw it was Agent Carter that Steve was smiling at. Bucky walked over to where Steve was standing and clapped him on the back.

“So you made it,” Bucky said as he swung his arm over Steve’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Steve replied, ducking his head and trying to push the hair out of his eyes again.

“Let me show you around,” Bucky said, steering the shorter Rogers deeper into the bullpen.

Peggy’s eyes followed Bucky and his friend as they processed from desk to desk. They made an unusual pair to her eyes—the expansive and gregarious Bucky Barnes seemed somewhat at odds with the quiet, slim man who let himself be steered around and introduced to all the other agents. Every once in a while their eyes met and Peggy began to get the sense that there was a lot more to the small man that initially met the eye.

“And this,” Bucky said with a flourish, “is Peggy Carter.”

“Agent Carter,” Peggy corrected as she extended her hand and gave Bucky’s friend a winsome smile.

“Steve Rogers, ma’am.”

Steve Rogers had a handshake that put most of the men in the SSR office to shame.

“Oh so _you’re_ Steve Rogers,” Peggy couldn’t help herself from saying. “Bucky’s told me so much about you.”

Steve’s eyes slid quickly sideways to give Bucky quite the look. “Nothing but good things, I hope.”

“Nothing but how much of a little punk you are,” Bucky chimed in.

“Jerk,” Steve leveled at him quietly.

“Just remember, I got you this job,” Bucky kidded his friend, punctuating the sentence with a light punch to the shoulder.

Peggy cleared her throat. “I think it was Steve’s experience with encryption that got him the job. I understand from Bucky that you taught yourself cryptology and joined the Signal Corps when you couldn’t enlist.”

Steve suddenly looked bashful as he ducked his head and tried to push his hair out of his eyes again. “I just wanted to do my part.”

Their eyes met again, and Peggy caught a glimpse of something—some deep unwillingness to accept that he couldn’t have done more, couldn’t have been just as good a soldier as his friend. Peggy thought about her own service in the war, and the reasons she’d joined up in the first place. She understood the call to serve, and the frustration at being denied the opportunity to do more. Still, she had seen enough action with the SSR and the Howling Commandos, especially in the twilight of the war when they’d been tasked with taking apart the Nazi science research projects.

“Well, Stevie, I better get you to your desk so you can start being useful,” Bucky finally said. He was eyeing Peggy with a smirk on his face.

“Sure, sure,” Steve said. Before he followed Bucky away he turned one last time to Peggy, “Maybe I’ll see you later.”

“You will,” Peggy replied. “You certainly will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Brush Pass: A brief encounter where something is passed between case officer and agent.


End file.
